My Little Incubus
by Hope4love92
Summary: A day of witchcraft leads to a night of fun for Sasuke.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

---

"Guys, this is stupid" Sasuke said as he watched his friends draw a pentagram on his wooden floor.

"No, this is perfect." Chouji said as he set the white chalk aside, "We get to put our magic to the test and you will finally be able to have a partner that can please your sexual appetite."

As Sasuke watched his friends set three black candles in the pentagram the Uchiha began wondering how he had gotten himself into this situation. _Oh, yeah it's because of my raging hormones and me having stupid friends who are into witchcraft._

You see at school, the dark haired boy was known as the nympho that no one could please. No matter if female or male, no matter how many hours, no matter if toys were used or not, it always seem that Sasuke could never come during sex which always left the boy extremely horny. His friends Chouji and Kiba, who were into that occult stuff, said they could help with the Uchiha's problem. The two wanted to summon a succubus, a creature skilled in the sexual arts Sasuke's friends had assured him, into his bedroom.

Sasuke decided to play along with the two boys' plan. He didn't think the spell would actually work; he just wanted to get the two teenagers to stop bugging him at school.

Kiba began placing three talismans around the Uchiha, while Chouji placed a bunch of crushed herbs around the dark haired boy.

"Is this thing over yet?" asked Sasuke as he watched the two idiots he dared to call friends.

"Almost," said Kiba, "First you have to calm yourself and relax."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance but nonetheless began taking in deep breathe as he relaxed his body.

"Now, visualize the circle around you, protecting you and separating you from the rest of your house." said Chouji, "This is** essential**."

"Alright, alright," the Uchiha said as he followed the boy's order

"Okay, now lay out in the pentagram, arms straight out and legs apart." The husky boy said while Kiba lit the black candles.

"What, I'm not laying in that thing." Sasuke shouted as he pointed to the poorly drawn symbol.

"Oh, come on Sasuke, you promised." Kiba whined.

"Fine," the dark haired boy said as he lay out in the pentagram, "Let's just get this stupid thing over with."

"Now here comes the final part," Chouji said with excitement lace through his voice, "Feel the succubus come into the circle, feel the succubus' power."

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Sasuke said while staring at his friends in confusion.

"Just do it." The Uchiha's friends said in unison.

Sasuke let out an annoyed groan before trying to feel some kind of power coming from the circle. Kiba and Chouji watched as their friend lay motionless in the pentagram for a few seconds, then for five minutes, then for fifteen minutes, until finally half an hour had passed and no succubus had yet to appear.

"Sasuke, are you sure your doing it right." asked Kiba

"Am I making an ass out of myself like you guys wanted me to? Yeah I'm sure I'm doing it right," Sasuke said before getting off the floor.

"Look guys, you had your fun and nothing happen, while don't we just call it quits for today."

"I guess you're right." Chouji said miserably, "I just don't know what could have gone wrong."

Kiba and Chouji packed up all the candles, chalk, and talismans before leaving their dark-haired friend's room.

Sasuke looked around his room and noticed the pentagram still drawn out on his wooden floor.

"Hmm, I'll clean it up after finishing my homework," the Uchiha said before opening his textbook.

---Somewhere in the underworld---

"Where the hell is Naruto!" a red skinned demon yelled, "He was supposed to be here."

"Here I am sir," said a small blonde demon as he flew into the room.

"You were summoned half an hour ago. What the hell were you doing?"

"Well you see I have an explanation for that," Naruto began.

"I don't want to here it, just get in the teleporter and do your job."

"Uh...yes sir."

---

Sasuke was finishing up his trigonometry homework so he didn't noticed the cute blonde demon that had appear in the pentagram that was the in the middle of his room.

Naruto spotted who he assumed was to be his master for tonight writing at a desk. The incubus waited for the dark haired boy to notice his presence in the room, but frowned when a full five minutes had passed and the teenager still had yet to turn around.

Naruto grabbed a pillow from his master's bed and threw it at the man sitting at the table.

"He- WOAH!" were the only words Sasuke could think of when he turned around to see a blonde boy wearing nothing but a black leather thong in the middle of his room. He also noticed that the blonde had small black wings on his back and a slim black tail hanging from his upper bottom, but the Uchiha would ask about those things later.

"So, who are you?" asked Sasuke as his eyes ran shamelessly up and down the stranger's body.

"I am Naruto, your succubus for tonight and only tonight." The blonde said while bowing.

"Succubus! You mean those two idiots spell actually worked?" Sasuke said while staring at the demon in shock.

"Well I'm here, aren't I. Though I am a little bit la-AH!" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence for he was pushed onto the bed behind him by his master who was now on top of him. The blonde stared up at the Uchiha's eyes and noticed an emotion he was very familiar with...lust.

"So you're a succubus..." Sasuke said while pressing his hard-on, which had appeared thanks to the blonde, against Naruto's groin, "But tell me why are you a male? I thought all succubus were supposed to be females."

"W-Well...ahh...t-technically I'm a...oh...incubus which are...oh that feels good...male succubus."

"Interesting, though either way is fine for me," Sasuke said before kissing the blonde demon.

Naruto allowed Sasuke's tongue to enter his mouth. The demon was immediately impressed by the boy's oral skills. The human's pink organ tasted every region of the blonde's mouth, making sure to suck the creature's own tongue every now and then. The only time the incubus could remember being kissed so passionately was way back in the 1800s.

Sasuke broke the kiss leaving a small trail of saliva connecting his and Naruto's mouth. The incubus stared at his master with a dazed look in his eyes.

"You kiss very well for a human." The blonde demon panted out.

"Thanks," Sasuke said with a cocky smile, "I had lots of practice." The Uchiha then pulled off the demon's thong, causing the blonde's raging member to slap against his stomach.

"Wow, pretty big." Sasuke said as he began pumping the incubus's huge cock.

"mmm...a-a-all..ah...m-male succubus ar-oh born w-with...ngh...huge penises."

"I guess it come useful when pleasing your masters." The dark haired teen said as he began stroking the demon's length faster. A moan was the only answer the Uchiha got from the incubus.

"Tell me, do you incubuses penises taste different than humans?" Sasuke said while lowering his head to the creature's cock.

"We-AH!" Naruto didn't get a chance to answer before his entire member was engulfed by his master's mouth.

Sasuke mercilessly trailed his tongue around the demon's length, instead of tasting salty pre-cum like he usually did when pleasuring his male lovers he found that Naruto's pre-cum left a sweet aftertaste in his mouth.

The incubus let out a loud moan as he felt his master's tongue playing with head of his length, the dark haired male then deep throated him for a couple of seconds before pulling back and repeating the actions again.

"Y-You give o-o-oral well for ahhh human." Naruto moaned. Sasuke tried to say a thank you but it only came out as vibrations around the incubus' length, which sent the blonde demon's body shaking.

"M-Master, please stop." Naruto begged while bucking his hips, "I'm going to cum and it's against the rules."

The Uchiha let go of the demon's member and looked at the blonde in confusion.

"There are rules?"

"For me," Naruto panted out, "Incubus are forbidden to ever cum first when having sex with a human. If we do, we'll end up being punished."

Sasuke's mind began thinking about what an incubus punishment would be like. The image of Naruto's body laid across some demon's knee while getting a spanking immediately entered the Uchiha's brain.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Naruto, "The bulge in your pants seem to have grown even bigger."

Sasuke looked down and was surprised to see that he was still even wearing pants. The Uchiha quickly took off his pant and underwear along with his shirt. He then climbed back on top of the incubus while giving the demon a devious grin.

"I'm fine but how about we get to the main action." Sasuke said while pressing the head of his cock against Naruto's entrance, "Are you ready for me to enter you?"

"More than ready, Master," the blonde said nonchalantly, "We succubus have self lubricating asses, so were always prepared for anal."

The dark haired boy thought his heart had stop. The Uchiha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to be in a dream or at least heaven.

"Master, you can go ahead and enter me. It won't hurt." Naruto assured his master.

Sasuke slowly pushed his cock inside the demon and was immediately met with such extreme tightness that it felt as if the blonde's ass was trying to suck him dry.

"Oh god." The Uchiha shouted as he pulled out the incubus's ass before quickly slamming back in.

Moans and mewls poured out the demon's mouth as he felt his master pounding into him at an animalistic pace.

"You fuck pretty good fo-"

"Let me guess a human." Sasuke said before thrusting deeper inside the blonde causing him to hit the demon's prostate directly.

"Yes!" Naruto screamed as he saw stars behind his eyes.

The Uchiha assumed that the demon's sudden cry of pleasure meant he had found Naruto's spot, and he continued hitting that spot without mercy.

"Master!" The incubus yelled as he felt waves after waves of pleasure wash over his body.

"Oh god, Naruto you're so fucking tight." Sasuke said as he grabbed a hold of the demon's cock before stroking the length.

"Ma-Master what are y-you doing?" Naruto wailed as he felt himself being stimulated from both his ass and penis.

"As impossible as this might seem, I think I'm actually about to cum." The Uchiha said as he continued thrusting into the incubus with rapid speed, "And I don't want to be the first one to cum."

"Bu-But...ah...Master...oh...th-the r-rules." Naruto moaned as the dark haired boy stroked his cock faster.

"Fuck the rules." Sasuke said while squeezing the head of the demon's penis, "Just cum, your master orders it."

As an incubus, Naruto could not disobey his master's orders, so he came and he came hard and fast. His semen quickly poured out of his member and splattered on his stomach, making an erotic sight.

Sasuke felt the demon's ass clamp down hard on his length. The Uchiha suddenly felt a bubbly feeling in the center of his stomach, the feeling he heard so many boys in the gym locker room talk about. Suddenly, the dark haired teen saw stars behind his head as he felt a warm liquid spill out of his cock and coat the blonde demon's ass.

Sasuke's first climax was so intense that once Naruto's bottom finished milking him of his last seed, the Uchiha quickly passed out.

---

Sasuke finally woke up to the sounds of tears. The dark haired teen lifted his head up and saw the crying demon under him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" The Uchiha asked.

"I came first." The incubus said with tear stained eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Sasuke said trying to comfort the blonde.

"No, there is. Incubuses are forbidden to cum first and as punishment we have to stay in the mortal realm forever." said Naruto, "Where am I supposed to go now?"

"You can stay with me." Sasuke said, sounding as if the choice was obvious.

"What? You would let me stay here?"

"Of course, how can I just kick the person I love out on the streets?" The Uchiha said while kissing the blonde's forehead.

"Love? You don't love me." The demon said while sounding confused. "What you experienced a few minutes ago was lust."

"Naruto, I have never been able to cum until now," said the dark haired teen, "Which obviously mean I can only cum with a person I am in love with which is you."

"You're a strange human," said Naruto.

"No, I'm a horny one." Sasuke said as he felt his cock reawakening in the demon's ass.

"Master, Wait."

"No more master, the name's Sasuke." the Uchiha said before thrusting inside the boy's entrance.

---

Written for marisa_aries birthday!


End file.
